Tango Company
by Stewart121
Summary: Set during the year 2523, this story follows the actions of Corporal Green and his squad, fire team Zulu. Who are involved in a war games training exercise of capture the flag. They learn first hand, of the ruthless capabilities of the Spartan trainees' and what they will do to win. The story also follows Blue team's actions led by a young John 117 and his side of the story.


**UNIT ID:CORPORAL RICHARD GREEN (MALE, 22 , 6 ft 2), UNSC MARINE CORPS, TANGO COMPANY, ASSIGNED SQUAD LEADER OF FIRE TEAM ZULU ON PATROL OF BASE COMPOUND.**

**STATUS:FATIGUED (RECOMMED, REST SHOULD BE TAKEN ASAP)**

**LOCATION:PLANET REACH, TANGO COMPANY BASE COMPOUND, 6KM FROM BIGHORN RIVER.**

**0327 HOURS, AUGUST 12, 2523(MILITARY CALENDER) PLANET REACH, CAPTURE THE FLAG WARGAMES TRAINING EXERCISE, AGAINST SPARTAN TRAINEES': CODE NAME BLUE TEAM.**

* * *

><p>"God why did I sign up for this shit."Private walker said aloud, while scrapping his black polished combat boots against the bold black tarmac floor."if I'd known, I was going to be walking around in the middle of the night guarding a military outpost in the middle of nowhere, at three in the morning I would never have joined the corps."<p>

"It's not like you'd be doing anything but sitting on your arse anyway" Private Wilson said mockingly, while strolling next to him in their pairs formation.

Everyone chuckled, "this is why I put you two together you know, your both like a running commentary all the time, you even get the ultra serious Lance Corporal Lisa Renton here to lighten up.

Renton playfully punched Corporal Green in the arm, which he replied playfully moaning in pain "god Renton you sure can punch,I'd hate to be on your bad side, oh wait"

To which she replied "well I'm not just a pretty face with this thing you know" while tapping the shiny black metal barrel of her SRS99 sniper rifle with pride, which she was an absolute artist with,there was nothing too small or too far she couldn't hit within the rifles distance capability's,of course and she had proven that countless times by wining a great deal awards for the corps in shooting competitions within the UNSC. She had a great deal of talent with the rifle and that's how she had risen to the rank of Lance Corporal within a year of leaving boot camp. Which was very impressive since it had taken him three years just to get a promotion to such a rank.

Everyone chuckled quietly trying not to distract the sentries in the watch towers.

That's when he saw something moving in the distance and he put up his left arm slowly and closed his fist motioning everyone to halt and be quiet. Keeping his eyes on the dark unlit area of the woods he whispered quietly "movement one o'clock". To which everyone readied their rifles and scrutinised the area, the bushes and trees where now still, but yet still daunting because of what could be hiding within them silently

Fire team Zulu's lack of movement and stance alerted the sentry's in the south tower Zulu's radio frequency buzzed to life with Corporal Riley's voice, a hint of excitement could be heard in his voice as he said "Come in Fire team Zulu this is fire team Foxtrot we've got possible movement towards bushes at your one o'clock can you confirm over.

"Roger that we saw it too moving to investigate, standby" Corporal Green replied Hastily.

"Roger that we've got your six, notifying command of possible hostile forces in your AO, keep us aware of your status down there, additional fire team are standing by over" Corporal Riley responded to the radio urgently.

Corporal Green carefully changed his COM radio frequency to fire team Zulu's frequency and spoke into his microphone attached to his helmet "Alright you heard the man lets check this out,lights on and form Y formation, Walker and Wilson you're both on point Walker you take left,Wilson your on right understood".

Walker and Wilson both replied in sink with the words "Affirmative", but you could hear in their voices they were on edge, there was no doubt everyone was.

Corporal Green, looked at Renton who was stood tall less than a meter from his left. Her sapphire Blue eyes glistened, from the near by flood lights and her short-cropped dirty blond hair could be seen creeping under her helmet, which was at regulation length for women, of course. He took note of her face, it looked as if it had been sculpted beautifully, but she was not someone to mess with and he had seen first hand of her capability's,when it came to defending herself and enforcing her authority over the fresh meat who tried flirting with her.

She took notice of his gaze of her and said "where do you want me Corporal" with a slight smirk on her face and a blush on her checks, aware of him studying her features.

Still looking at her, but now with a slight smile he said "Renton you've got are six, I'll take the middle position."

"OK then everyone got that" he got a grunt and two nods, which he took as a yes that they understood their orders, to which he replied "lets move out".

Advancing through the undergrowth of the woodland, that surrounded the outside compound was challenging to say the least. The whole area was pitch black, the ground was moist and uneven which meant each step had to be tread carefully, even with everyone's flash lights on visibility was poor which meant injuries could be inflicted easily by this unforgiving ground.

Marching steadily towards the area where movement had been observed recently,Everyone had their weapons drawn, four sets of eyes were scrutinising the area for movement. The feel of the butt of his MA5B Assault rifle pressed against his shoulder, reassured Private Walker he had always hated taking point and he was a bit nervous.

"you hear that" Halting Walker raised his rifle, observing some bushes that were rustling rapidly at his ten O clock. He pointed nervously and slowly walked towards the bushes,until he was mere inches away and something alive moved. His instincts kicking in he pulled the trigger on his rifle sending a seven round burst of bullets into the shrubbery. The satisfying sound of the bullet cases dancing on the rocks below and the cries of pain from whatever was hiding behind the bushes relieved Private Walker.

Creeping carefully forward, the team broke formation and quickly focused at the cause of the sudden cries of pain. "oh shit" Private Walker said aloud, staring at the lifeless body of the creature.

Well done mate, you killed that massive chicken real good job" Private Wilson said sarcastically while chuckling to his own joke.

"It's not a chicken you ape."

"It's called a Moa and its an endangered species" Renton said aloud looking at them with an irritated look, because of their stupidity.

"Oh, so I take it were in deep shit for this" Walker looked at Corporal the with a concerned look fearing the worse "I'm not going to get shit off the Captain for this am I Corporal."

"He freaked out on me, the last time I saw him for not having my boots buffed like mirrors,he made me sit there for hours and polish them until he could see his reflection in them."

"Relax Walker" he looked at him with a reassuring look "I'll just call in to command we found the disturbance and it attacked us and we neutralised it."

"Aright then lets sweep the perimeter for anything else and get the hell out of here our shift ends soon and we don't get paid by the hour" The corporal said sarcastically.

With those few words, everyone fanned out searching the area for anything else to have an excuse to shoot at. Except the Corporal who radioed in what was the cause of the disturbance. After ten minutes of sweeping the perimeter and coming up clean for anymore hostiles. The corporal looked at them with a half sleepy look to his face, as they gathered around him and said "alright boys and girls, are shifts over so lets head back already and get some shut-eye"

With that everyone started to head towards the illuminated up area around the compound were the woodland ended until Renton stopped and shouldered her sniper rifle up towards the dark bushes to her two o'clock an area twenty metres away. Sweeping the area with her optics looking for movement she spoke hastily. "Did anyone else hear that"she whispered to her comrades. Whilst scanning the area with her eagle eyes.

"Hear what" Wilson said allowed, clearly half asleep.

"Nothing I just thought I heard something, never mind it was probably a rat or something"

"Probably lack of sleep" Corporal Green said jokingly "as soon as we get back on base your all getting some sleep, even if I have to tuck you all in bed myself."

"You'd love to tuck Renton in bed wouldn't you Corporal" Wilson said mockingly with a slight smirk on his face.

The Corporal looked at him while leading his team back to the safe confines of the base compound and observed the Private with a hard look on his face. "Wilson that is highly inappropriate, to make such accusations about myself who is your Corporal and another team-mate who I might add is a higher rank than you"

"But you're not denying it though are you Corporal" Wilson said with a risky smirk to his face.

"Right, that's enough Wilson" Renton looked at him with a displeased look

"Your pissing me off, and Corporal Green can tuck me in anytime he wants" with that she looked at the Corporal with flirtatious smile and gave him a tempting wink. Her Sapphire blue eyes, almost glistened from the flood lights illuminating the area inside the compound.

After being shot down by Renton, Walker and Wilson starting having their own discussion about the special women in their life's and the chuckles of laughter could be heard behind Corporal Green and Renton who were now walking side by side in front of them.

Once she had finished talking, he gazed into her sapphire blue eyes and laughed quietly with a sly look on his face and said "Is that an invitation."

To which she started to blush, her cheeks went slightly red and she smiled with a flirtatious look "what do you think? Corporal."

Thrown of guard by her answer he simply said "Yes" with an amused smile.

She smiled playfully at him and said "Its a shame we all have to share a room" while looking at the two men in the distance behind them talking to one another.

"Id love to test it out"while smiling seductively at him.

"Your such a tease" he looked at her with a joyful smile enjoying the moment.

Once they had finally had arrived in their shared room in their barracks, everyone got dressed in their sleep wear and eagerly jumped into their bunks before the lights went out the Corporal whispered in his bed "I want everyone up at ten thirty tomorrow good work today people goodnight."

Walker sarcastically said "ten thirty in the morning or afternoon".

To which the Corporal replied with a tired voice "Goodnight walker" and with that he turned the lights out and everyone drifted off to sleep.


End file.
